


Megaman X: Fully Charged

by TheBurningWriter



Category: Mega Man: Fully Charged (Cartoon), Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Crossover, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBurningWriter/pseuds/TheBurningWriter
Summary: Aki Light is a simple kid. He only wants to make it through a day of school safe and sound, have a fun time with his friends and family, and not have enraged robots going berserk and interrupting it all in the process. Although those enraged robots are rather non-threatening in certain ways. Most just need a talking to, or some time to think to themselves after a fight. But what he doesn't know is that while his superhero alter ego, Mega Man, deals with the robots Sergeant Night sends out to destroy Silicon City, a new threat is beginning to creep in. Something that is unlike anything anyone has ever faced before. And it is not alone.





	Megaman X: Fully Charged

"You're gonna be late Aki!"

Aki Light, or at this very moment in time, Mega Man, quickly replied to his "sidekick" named Mega Mini "I know! I know!"

What Mega Mini was actually referring to was the start of Aki's school day, which he was missing thanks to a recurring thorn in his side named "Fire Man". Aki quickly jumped out of the way of some flames that the larger robot had fired at him before he returned fire himself. When those shots connected with Fire Man, he simply aimed his twin flamethrowers at Aki and yelled out "Would you stop doing that?!"

Aki got up to his feet and began to run a circle around Fire Man, keeping the flames far enough away from him as to not get roasted "Nope! Not when you're endangering the lives of innocents!"

Fire Man grumbled a little before slamming one of his feet down "I'm only endangering the lives of _humans_!"

At that same time, Aki slid to a halt and began to charge up a shot of plasma inside of his Mega Buster "Tell that to the Toaster Bot you almost crushed!"

Almost immediately after that he fired that charged shot at Fire Man and the taller, more hot headed, robot stumbled backwards a little before managing to regain his balance and shaking his head. While he did that Aki quickly yelled out "Mega Mini, now, Ice Man schematics!"

Mega Mini, from inside of Aki's head, nodded "Sure thing!"

Almost instantaneously his Mega Buster, as well as the color scheme of his armor, took on the look of Ice Man. Another, less recurring, thorn in Aki's side. But only on occasions. After the schematics were implemented, Aki fired a shot of ice at one of Fire Man's flamethrower arms. The instant that shot of ice hit the flamethrower, it froze over, causing Fire Man to yell out "HEY! I take pride in keeping my flamethrowers- er- arms clean!"

Fire Man then aimed the other flamethrower at Aki, but before he could do anything the smaller robot fired another shot of ice right into the flamethrower's barrel causing it to freeze over from the inside, and even making spikes of ice come out of the exhaust holes in the weapon's metal. Fire Man looked at his arm and then at Aki "Grrr! Look at what you've done! Not only can you not see that the humans don't care for you, but you also try to endanger me by clogging up my systems with ice?!"

Aki put a hand, or the only hand that was still a hand which was his right one, on his hip "I honestly wasn't aiming for _inside_ your arm, it just kidna happened.. But I know it'll thaw out, after all, you are Fire Man."

He then began to approach the other robot "Now that things have been cooled down a little, how's about we finally talk things out? Bot to bot."

If Fire Man had any fists to clench, he'd be doing that at that very moment "For the last time... I. Hate. PUNS!"

WIth his anger now boiling over, fire burst out of the top of his head and out of the once frozen barrels of his flamethrowers. Aki jumped back in surprise "Whoa! Did _not_ know he could do that."

Mega Mini, who was inside of Aki's head casually eating a big of tiny chips, simply said "Don't know why you'd think that Aki, after all, he's a living furnace with the temper of a Chiwawa... Those tiny little gremlins."

"We can talk about your opinions on Chiwawas later Mega Mini, kinda in the middle of something."

Luckily those words had snapped Mega Mini out of his thoughts "Oh! Yeah, right, sorry."

Fire Man began to stomp towards Aki with, well, a burning rage of fire in his cybernetic eyes "You've made me _mad_.. You know what I'm like when I'm mad!"

He airmed both of his flamethrowers at Aki making the robot back up in slight fear "Hey, whoa! Wh- What about your robo-therapist? Remember? Breath in and out! You're enlightened not inflamed!"

That did actually make Fire Man stop for a moment in shock, but he quickly shook his head and returned to approaching Aki "Sometimes.. The best way to deal with your anger is by dealing with what makes you angry! I just like to do it with FIRE!"

Aki quickly jumped back before Fire Man blasted flames at him, once Aki was a safe enough distance away the larger robot began to launch balls of fire at him while he said "Mega Mini! Wave Man schematics!"

With that, he changed into his Wave Man mode. Aki aimed his now high powered water Mega Buster at Fire Man and fired a jet of water at the robot's face, which caused him to bring his flamethrower arms up and shielded his metal face from the water "Hey! _Quit it_! It's getting in my eyes!"

That only made Aki smirk a little. Now, with Fire Man rather wet, he yelled out "Ice Man schematics!"

Fire Man quickly looked at the smaller child in surprise "WHAT?!"

But it was too late, because before he could do anything Aki hit him with a shot of ice and Fire Man froze over almost all the way. All except for his head. Fire Man grunted and groaned as he tried to break free from the solid block of ice "Grrr! Aggh! Let me out of this thing! It's... Really cold.."

Aki returned to his normal blue armor and put a hand on his hip "Sorry, no can do. But don't worry, the Good Guild will be coming by to take you away. Just, don't burn anything down when you get locked up."

He then began to walk away from Fire Man as the larger robot yelled out "CURSE YOU MEGA MAN!"

Once Aki turned a corner and left Fire Man in the hands of the approaching Good Guild, Mega Mini spoke up "While turning that hot head into a Fire Man-sicle wasn't that bad of an idea, if you don't get moving fast and now, you're gonna be even later for class!"

This made Aki widen his eyes before quickly changing from his Mega Man armor and into his regular old Aki Light clothing "Right! Running now!"

He quickly began to dash forwards and across the sidewalk of the street towards his school. He was going to already be late for class, but now he was probably going to be even more late than before! While Aki scrambled towards the school anything that got in his way would simply be moved out of the way just slightly, he may be in a rush to get to school but he wasn't a jerk or anything. After a few minutes or so Aki reached his school, began to run down one of its halls, and right into his math class. Luckily, no one seemed to be paying much attention to his late arrival aside from his human sister Suna Light. Who shook her head a little when he rushed into the room and over to where he needed to be seated.

Once Aki sat down Suna returned her attention to her school work and whispered out "You're late."

Her brother rolled his eyes "I know, I know, but Fire Man was more stubborn than the last time we fought."

She just shook her head as Aki got to his school work and tried to catch up with everyone else. At the very least, he was shooting for a C-. Maybe even a D+ if the teacher felt generous. Once class was over everyone got up and started to make their way to their next class. As Aki and Suna made their way towards their class, someone quickly jumped in front of the two of them with a smile on his face. This person was Aki's best friend Bert Wily, who quickly said to the two of them "Did you hear the news?!"

Aki furrowed his brow a little "Uuuh.. No, I haven't. What news?"

Bert smiled wide and brightly "I'm going to be playing the role of the conductor for the school's upcoming play!"

This only caused Bert's friend to get more confused "There's an up and coming play?"

Bert nodded "Yeah! I hope to see you two there as well!"

Even if Aki hadn't known about the play, he did want to be reassuring for his friend "Yeah, I'll be there!"

Bert's smile grew even bigger before turning around and running towards his class, very happy. Which Aki and Suna also did after Bert ran off. The day progressed peacefully, something that didn't happen often. During Aki's PE class, Mega Mini even brought that up, which caused the robot to lose his focus and fall off of the rope he was supposed to be climbing up.

Luckily Bert wasn't doing much better, as in he had somehow gotten himself tied up in the rope half way up it. But then the end of the school day was beginning to roll around, meaning that Aki could go home and spend time having fun. Once he was home, Aki was practically pinned to the floor by his robo-dog Rush while his and Suna's father Doctor Thomas Light chuckled "I think he misses you more every day."

Aki laughed and pet his dog's head "Sure seems that way, come on Rush, let me up!"

As the dog got off of him, the lights in their house began to suddenly flicker but they did remain on once it stopped. Mega Mini watched what had happened and asked "Do you think that was Elec Man's doing?"

Aki shrugged a little "I don't know, but dad will."

Luckily, Light was one step ahead of them because almost as soon as Aki finished what he was saying his father said "If the lights keep this up, I'm going to have to switch us over to our own generator. They've been acting up all day."

Aki walked over to his dad "Any idea why they might be doing that?"

Light shook his head a little "Sadly, I don't know why exactly they're acting like this. At most I'm assuming that the strange electromagnetic pulses that have been flowing over the city in recent days could have _something_ to do with the lights."

His son nodded a little before making his way towards the couch while Light made his way towards his lab in the house. Aki looked over to Suna, who was also sitting on the couch, and asked "You wouldn't happen to know what dad was talking about back there, right?"

She shook her head "No, not really. Normally there _is_ some sort of electromagnetic pulses in the atmosphere and sky, but from the way dad was talking it sounds more like it's something unusual."

Aki frowned a little before looking away from Suna, once he did he asked "Hey, Mini, could you scan for weird electro.. Uh... Electromag.. Uh-"

"Electromagnetic pulses?"

Aki nodded in response to what Mega Mini said "Yeah! Those!"

Mega Mini nodded and sat down in his chair within Aki's head "Sure thing chief."

With that, the day went on as usual. Homework, or at least in Aki's case, some of his homework, was done. As well as the chores the two Light children were tasked with day after day. But just as Aki was getting ready for bed, Mega Mini startled him by yelling out suddenly "Strange electromagnetic pulses are going on over the park!"

Getting startled like that made Aki cover one of his cheeks in toothpaste. He grumbled a little before saying "Alright, on it. And next time, please don't startle me like that."

Mega Mini just chuckled "Can't guarantee that boss."

Aki rolled his eyes before quickly climbing out of the bathroom's window and saying "Alright, Meganize me!"

After that, Mega Mini flipped some levers and switches inside of Aki's head letting him transform into Mega Man. Once the transformation completed, Aki ran off in the direction of the city's park. As he approached the park, Aki could see that the sky above it looked strange and not like it's usually supposed to. It almost looked like there was a bunch of floating plastic wrap in the sky just shifting around in the air. While Aki jumped off of a building and down to the park bellow, he said "That does not seem like a good thing."

Mega Mini nodded as he opened up a book "Sure doesn't, but that is why we are here."

Aki nodded as he landed on the ground of the park and looked around to see if there was anything else abnormal about the park at this very moment. That's when he heard a rustling in the trees behind him. Quickly standing up and spinning around to face the tree, Aki could see a pair of brown glowing eyes looking back at him. That sight made Mega Mini wince a little "Wow, not creepy at all.. Really _shouldn't_ have looked up from my book."

Then, the tree's leaves and branches began to rustle as whatever owned the brow eyes began to leave the tree. As that happened, Aki aimed his Mega Buster the thing and said "Who are you?!"

A metallic tail with pincers at the end of it, which was also colored, purple, blue, yellow and with green glass orbs on it in a line. Whatever the eyes and this tail was owned by finally spoke up "You are Mega Man, correct?"

Aki nodded "Yeah, I am, but I asked you a question first!"

The tail swayed back and forth as those brown eyes continued staring at the child "...You are more obnoxious than I had thought you would be..."

Then suddenly, the robot that owned the tail and the eyes dropped out of the tree revealing it to have four arms, two on either side, pincers where a mouth should be, and the fact it was colored blue, purple, yellow, and white much like its tail. Once the robot revealed itself, it said "My name, is Magna Centipede... And I am here with one purpose."

Aki grinned a little cockily "Oh yeah, what might that be?"

Magna Centipede narrowed his eyes "To kill _you_."

Aki's eyes went wide before Magna Centipede lunged at him. As the robot lunged, Aki yelled out "FIRE MAN SCHEMATICS!"

Mega Mini scrambled towards one of the consols inside of Aki's head "You got it!"

The robotic child quickly changed into his Fire Man mode and blasted Magna Centipede's chest with a burst of fire. While Magna fell to the ground Aki quickly scrambled away to hide behind a tree. Now that he was hidden, Aki quickly said "What do we do now?!"

Mega Mini typed away at one of the consoles in an attempt to scan Magna Centipede as he said "I don't know! There's something about this guy that's throwing off your sensors!"

Aki was about to say something, when suddenly Mini yelled out "Duck!"

Which the robot did do, right before Magna Centipede's tail cut through the trunk of the tree above him. Turning his head to look behind him, Aki saw Magna Centipede looming over him "I have fought things tougher than you, what makes you think you can stand your ground against me?"

Aki quickly ran from the other robot and said "Air Man schematics!"

When he was in Air Man mode, Aki turned around and blowed a high powered gust of wind at Magna Centipede causing the robot to stumble and fall face first onto his face. This made Aki smile a little "Alright, that works. Just a little."

But Magna Centipede quickly got back up to his feet before suddenly firing something at the ground in front of Aki, that something almost as suddenly exploded causing him to be launched backwards. Groaning a little, Aki brought a hand up to the side of his head and said "This guy is tough, but I think I've got an idea."

Mega Mini smiled "Yes! Good, a plan! That is just what we need right now! Only problem is that you don't come up with plans, so that means that blast messed up your head."

Aki stood up and ignored what Mini said "Remember that Quick Shift thing we came up with?"

Mini nodded a little "Yeah... Why?"

The child robot simply grinned "Don't worry, just wait for my signal."

He then pointed his Mega Buster at Magna Centipede while he ran towards the robot, before yelling out "Replication Activation!"

Acting on instinct, or more programing, Mini activated Aki's replication ability before realising what he had done "Wait, what?!"

But it was to late, because Aki was already in the middle of replicating Magna Centipede's abilities. Before he could finish, Magna lunged at Aki once more and he jumped out of the way to keep the replication beam on him and not to get hurt by that attack. Luckily, it finished not to long after that and Mega Mini said "Magna Centipede schematics, completely downloaded!"

Aki smiled and called out "Magna Centipede schematics, now!"

He took on the appearance of the robot mentioned, at the very least color wise, and his Mega Buster had two metal pincers on the front of it and he was impressed by what he saw. But that feeling of being impressed quickly went away when Magna Centipede swiped at Aki's head. He ducked under the attack and quickly fired his new ability right at the robot's stomach. Some sort of like, metal thing, magnetically attached to the robot's stomach before suddenly exploding. Somehow, Aki came out of the explosion alright. But for Magna Centipede, he was in a bit of a worse state.

The robot was blasted upwards into the air and when he came back down he slammed against the branches of a tree before eventually falling through them and hitting the ground. Aki stood up and grinned a little "Alright Magna, ready to give up?"

Magna Centipede groaned a little and began to stand up "You are actually more resourceful than I had originally thought. Ugh, either way, I'm _going_ to crush you. Or else my boss will destroy _me!"_

This made Aki stop a moment before remembering something "Wait, boss? Are you working with Fire Man and the other rouge robots I've fought?!"

The robot began to run towards Aki once more while yelling "I don't know who _'Fire Man'_ is! But all that I know is that you need to be-"

"Destroyed, I know!"

Aki then fired another one of those magnetic mines at Magna Centipede, who suddenly caught it and threw it back at Aki. The robot child ducked underneath the mine that had been fired from him only to be thrown back at him, now with no clue what to do next. Until realizing just what to do, he aimed at the ground right in front of where Magna Centipede was going to run on, before firing at that spot. Not long after that Magna stepped on it before he could realize what had happened and it exploded sending him up into the air. Aki stood up and watched as the robot flew over his head before hitting the ground once more. As Magna Centipede stood up once more he groaned out "I.. Hate... Falling now."

Aki put a hand on his hip and grinned cockily "Then why don't you stop and surrender? It's never too early to do that, you know."

Magna slammed a hand down and began to stand up once more, he couldn't deny that despite the robot child being smaller than him, he was good in a fight. Even with some of the upgrades he had been equipped with, although those were saved for another robot. Magna Centipede groaned a little to himself as he stood up onto his feet before saying "Alright child, I've had enough of this. There is only two options for our current conflict, first is that one of us dies after a long battle and only when one of us has enough stamina and strength to not pass out, or I retreat for the time being... I hope you can guess which one I am choosing."

Before Aki could say anything more, Magna Centipede disappeared into a magenta beam that shot upwards and into the strange sky he had almost forgotten about. Once the beam disappeared behind a cloud in the strange sky, the weird distortion effect thing disappeared and the sky over the park returned to normal. Aki returned to his normal armor before saying "So that weird sky thing was happening because of Magna Centipede?"

Mega Mini, who had spent his time examining the strange coding of the previously mentioned robot's schematics shrugged a little "I guess so, but uh, chief, you're gonna want to-"

Then suddenly, Aki felt a sharp pain in the side of his head while sparks came out of the consol Mini was in front of. Acting quickly, Mini stopped the sparking and Aki brought his only hand hand up to the side of his own head "What was that all about?!"

Mega Mini examined the holographic display that had once shown Magna Centipede's schematics, but now showed nothing but a blank screen "I... I don't know!"

Aki took on a confused expression "What do you mean you don't know? You're the guy who should know everything about what goes on in my head!"

The tiny robotic companion nodded a little as he inspected the disappearing act those schematics had done "I know, I know! But I've got nothing right now so give me a minute!"

The young robot child sighed a little before beginning to leave the park "Okay, alright, sorry about snapping at you like that."

Mini could feel that he was getting closer to what had happened to those schematics as he said "Eh, don't worry about it to hard boss. Things like that happen, not to mention the fact you got zapped in the head by your own head, pretty sure even _humans_ would get a little ticked off by that!"

Aki chuckled a little at that "Yeah, I guess so."

That's when Mega Mini figured out what had gone wrong "Ah ha! Figured it out!"

Aki came to a stop "Wait, really?"

Mini nodded "Sure did, turns out those schematics you got from Magna whatever weren't too compatible with your operating system meaning they got deleted to keep you from malfunctioning."

The robot child made a "huh" noise before returning to leaving the park in a bit of a sprint "Hopefully there isn't any long lasting damage, wouldn't want to figure out someway to explain that to dad."

With that, Aki jumped up and used his Mega Buster to blast himself up into the air and towards a building's roof top so he could run back towards the Lighthouse with the hope that Suna managed to cover for him while he was gone. Meanwhile, Magna Centipede appeared inside of a small, cramped, and dark, metal room in a flash of magenta light. He groaned a little and leaned against the wall behind him, once he did a pair of glowing green eyes looked at him and their owner spoke in a bit of an angered tone "Why have you returned empty handed?"

Magna rolled his eyes "That dumb little child's tougher than I, _we_ , thought he would be."

The owner of the green eyes clenched his fists "You were _ordered_ to come back with his hea-"

Suddenly, a loud and authoritative voice spoke up "You are _NOT_ in charge of this operation. _I_ am."

Everyone that was in the room, which was more than just Magna and the green eyed robot shuffled around in slight cowardness. The owner of that voice grinned a little at the other robot's reactions "Good.. Now then, Magna Centipede, you had said the child I had you target was stronger than we had assumed?"

Manga nodded and the voice continued "Then it seems we will have to rethink things..."

The owner of the voice looked over to the green eyed robot "I want you to go after the boy's family whenever they seem the most vulnerable."

He then turned around and looked at the figure of a robot in the shadows "You are going to stand by and wait for the right moment to strike."

The figure, who was doing the stereotypical "cool-guy" lean against a wall behind him "You got it boss... But, what about those upgrade-"

"You'll have those upgrades as soon as the moment arises!"

The figure just shrugged "Alright, alright. Whatever, you got it."

The authoritative voice then grimaced a little because of the figure before looking at the robots in front of him "Now then, Cyber Peacock, I assume you've searched through that city as I had asked?"

A robot off to the voice's right nodded "Indeed I did, and what I found was interesting."

The voice would raise an eyebrow piece in intrigue "How so?"

Cyber Peacock grinned slyly "It seems as if there is another person who views the world in the same way you do, a man named Sergeant Breaker Night."

The voice laughed a little in a rather sadistic tone "Oh, good. Then maybe when you go into there you can play everything off of him, while I retain complete control over everything you all do."

The robots nodded before they all began to leave the room. As the owner of the voice left the room, a monitor hidden by the figure was revealed showing a paused news feed that showed a building that was on fire with various holes in almost all of its levels with the caption "MAVERICK HUNTERS DISPERSE MAVERICK STRONGHOLD, SEVERAL INJURED IN CHAOS, MANY MORE KILLED, HEAD OF THE DISPERSED MAVERICK ORGANIZATION STILL AT LARGE."

Then suddenly, the owner of the voice turned off the monitor and chuckled a little "Keep chasing those leads Hunters.. You won't be able to stop my plan now!"


End file.
